


Ring Finger

by Zehntacles



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: A newly crowned Queen Moon Butterfly confronts "The Lizard" and his monster army as he threatens to invade her kingdom, armed with a powerful spell from the Queen of Darkness.  However the battle does not end as Moon intends.This story contains scenes of a graphic nature that depict violence and abuse.  This content may be disturbing to some readers.  Reader discretion is advised.





	Ring Finger

**This story contains scenes of a graphic nature that depict violence and abuse. This content may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

"I call the darkness onto me in deepest depths of earth and sea, from ancient evils unawoken break the one that cant be broken. To blackest nights I pledge my soul to crush my heart to burning coal, to summon forth a deathly power to see my hated foe devoured!" The sky had changed from the star filled dusk to a cloud filled storm fueled by the magic of Queen Moon, the recently appointed leader of Mewni who had never asked for her title while still so young. Lightning crackled menacingly but not from the sky, instead from the wand in her hand that was changing from a brilliant clear crystal to a pitch black rod that was seeping down her hands and into her very veins. 

She was afraid of what this meant. The one who had given her this spell hadn't described what the cost would be or how it would effect her. However her target, the general of the monster army. The one they called The Lizard and had introduced himself as Toffee didn't share her fear. Instead he approached her intending to grasp her wand from her hand. 

"Enough of this." The Septarian monster said as he extended his hand. Moon flinched when he approached and her aim was thrown off. She'd been instructed to fire the spell at his heart but instead she only managed to graze his hand. His ring finger severed and landing on the ground as the force of the spell blew him back off his feet. Lowering her wand Moon looked on to see if she'd managed to defeat her enemy like she wanted but was dismayed when he rose to his feet. Looking at the small wound his hand had taken, Toffee smiled and extended his arm. "Have you learned nothing?"

The Septarians were feared due to their regenerative abilities. As long as any piece of them remained it was suggested they could return to life. It was this power that had earned Toffee his respect as their leader and his ferocity that kept the army in line. That same ferocity had lead to the death of Moon's mother at his hand and caused her to seek out this dangerous spell. So when his finger failed to grow back there was a sense of both relief and gratefulness in Moon's heart. As the wound stayed and Toffee looked on in shock the truth began to sink in with the other monsters around him.

"It's not growing back!" One monster howled in fear and just like that the army began to scatter. Their invincible shield shown to have been pierced and their confidence along with it. Dropping their weapons the monsters fled their camp, even the other Septarians that were among Toffee's ranks. Moon had won in a single strike.

Or so she thought. 

Toffee wasn't finished, instead of running like the other monsters he grabbed two of the dropped spears his soldiers had held and threw one of them in Moon's direction. She had no time to cast the same dark spell as before but her wand was more than capable of fending off an attack such as this. 

"Eradicate." Moon shouted as a beam of blue light shot forth and rendered the advancing spear to dust in the air. Toffee hadn't wasted his moment and came at her from one side with the other spear, looking to impale the young queen. Though she was just as ready for him. "Eradicate!" A larger blast than before, one that took not just the spear but all of Toffee's arm along with it. He winced from the pain but his teeth changed to a smile soon afterwards. 

"Sloppy." He said and swung his remaining fist as Moon's head, causing her to fall to the ground on her stomach. Her wand tight in her grasp Moon pushed herself up to keep fighting but felt a boot land on her back and push her to the ground. It moved from her hand to her wrist and pressed down, making her cry out in pain as her fingers let go of her weapon. "So sloppy, had you gone for my head I wouldn't have been able to catch you with a counter attack." His flesh was already regrowing, his arm returning to its full splendor. Aside from his finger. "Incredible. Even after regrowing my entire arm that finger is still gone. Such wicked magic you mewmans possess." 

"General Toffee?" A monster asked as it slowly approached, some of the army returning to see what the commotion had been about. Their leader wasn't amused however with their previous cowardice. 

"You." Toffee commanded one of the bird like monsters that was near him. "Bring me a sword." Hearing his words Moon began to struggle to free herself from his grip, but it proved quite in vain as he applied more pressure to her arm. She held back tears and the desire to shout as her fingers struggled to grip the wand that had fallen just out of her grasp. "I admire your tenacity." The Lizard said as he used the tip of the sword to move her wand farther away from her, seemingly afraid to touch it himself. "You fought much more bravely than your mother did. But you'll be joining her soon enough."

"Queen Moon!" A voice shouted in the distance as a stout blonde haired boy road up on a Warnicorn steed. He was in fine clothing of his own and wore a small crown that seemed nearly out of place on his head. Though the expression of anger was a natural fit. 

"River!" Moon shouted in a mix of joy and dread. Upon his approach the monsters began to advance but his steed stomped them down with little concern. River himself dismounting and taking to the various members of the monster army with just his fists. She had known the Johansen family that River came from were renowned for their strength but she'd never seen him fight like this before. The full grown monsters afraid to engage with him. Though Toffee had a solution. 

"Stop right there." The monster general commanded and put the end of his sword next to Moon's head. River froze in place and all the fight left him in an instant. "Very good, it seems you're not just a meat head after all." 

"You release her this instant!" River shouted, his fists balled up and ready to continue. "I'll take you on, Lizard! Let's just see how invincible you really are."

"Quite invincible actually." Toffee replied. "Well... save for only one unexpected enemy that is. But things are well in hand now. Even if that hand is dismembered." He looked at his missing finger with seething rage below his calm expression. "Stand down or the young princess loses her head. It was easy enough with her mother, it'll be even easier with her." He provided weight to his threat by placed the edge of his blade closer to Moon's neck. Seeing the mortal peril she was in River reluctantly did as he was told, the monsters he'd beaten previously before coming forward to restrain him along with his Warnicorn and Moon's pig-goat steed Lil Chauncey. "Much better." 

"You won't get away with this." Moon threatened. "Even if you kill me the Magic High Commission will come for revenge and wipe you and all your kind off of Mewni. Regeneration means nothing in the face of being trapped in crystal or cast into the void between dimensions." Her words seemed to reach all the monsters that remained present, Toffee looking around himself at what was likely to be another mass desertion. It was true in the face of odds such as those even he could fail with his current resources. But there was another way. 

"I see your point your majesty." Toffee agreed and looked to the monsters restraining her friend and her pet. "Kill them. Let the new queen watch her hero die before her. Then we'll retreat."

"No!" Moon shrieked. "No please, not that!" As she yelled River and the animals were struggling to get free, seeing other monsters approach with weapons looking to deal a fatal blow to them. "Please! Please, I beg of you! Don't kill them." Toffee didn't say a word, instead watching on as the monsters prepared to behead those closest to her in front of her eyes. "I'll do anything you ask, just please stop! I can't lose anyone else!" 

"Stop." Toffee spoke and the monsters ceased their actions. Seeing her friends lives spared Moon let out a gasp as she took the air back into her lungs, tears streaming down her face. The boot was removed from her wrist and Moon took it into her hand, sore from the pressure of having been held down so long. Kneeling down next to her Toffee put his wounded hand on her shoulder and looked at Moon. "So you'll do anything to spare their lives?" 

"...yes." Moon said after a pause. River didn't want to stand for this though.

"Don't trust him Moon!" River shouted. "I'm not afraid to die for you! Get your wand and destroy them! Keep fighting!" Despite his cries for battle Moon got up to her feet calmly with Toffee, not reaching for her wand. Instead standing still and looking forward at the boy. "Queen Moon?" 

"I'm sorry River. I... I can't lose anyone else." She said through sad eyes. 

"Nor should you have to." Toffee agreed. "Come your highness. Let's go to my tent and discuss politics. Perhaps we can find a way to work together for a solution." Moon shuddered at the idea of being alone with him but she did as she was told, closing her eyes tightly so she didn't have to see the look on River's face as she turned away with their enemy. All she wanted was to feel a hug from her friend but now such an embrace could mean his very death. As she walked Toffee was a few steps behind her, issuing orders to his men to restrain River and their steeds as well as to box up her wand and prevent anyone from touching it. That made sense to her, even with her at his mercy he still feared the weapon that could kill him. It was the only hope she had in this "negotiation" he was proposing. 

Other monsters were coming back now, she could see the army reforming out of the confusion of the previous events. They all looked at her with a mix of dread and hate. As Toffee pulled back the curtain of his tent that was made of mewman skulls Moon thought those looks towards her were justified. Right now if she'd had the opportunity she would have killed them all.

"Make yourself comfortable." Toffee instructed as he entered after her. Looking around there wasn't much to be comfortable on. All that was in his tent was a mat to sleep on, a trunk stored with who knew what and a sickle like blade laying on the dirt. She noted the stain of blood on the weapon and shivered for a moment but managed to keep her composure. She had no intention of touching any of his belongings so she sat directly onto the dirt in the middle of the tent. It wasn't customary for a queen to allow herself to be soiled in such a way but she wanted to make a point of keeping her distance. Seeing her choice Toffee sat cross legged on his bedding across from her. "I can request a blanket or pillow if you'd prefer something to sit on." 

"No need." Moon responded harshly. "Now out with it. What exactly do you think we can possibly discuss?"

"Terms for peace of course."

"Peace? Peace!?" Moon said as she quickly stood from her previously calm position. "You! You're the one that prevented peace in the first place. My mother tried to bring peace between our people and you killed her!" Moon couldn't see it herself but the diamonds on her cheeks began to glow white. Magic brimming from within her. Toffee didn't know what Moon could do without her wand, as far as he was aware it was required for the mewmans to cast their magic. Yet previously he'd believed nothing could truly harm his body before today and his lack of finger proved his greater lack of knowledge.

"Yes... I did." Toffee replied and could practically feel the pressure off of Moon's body. The curtain of skulls that covered the door to his tent rattling as her power was spilling out of her. She was more dangerous than he'd anticipated. Maybe more than even she herself realized. "I acted for my people." 

"Your people!?" Moon growled at him.

"Yes, my people." Toffee replied calmly. "If you'll please sit I'll explain my... clear mistake in judgement." The glow in her cheeks faded back to normal but the intensity in Moon's eyes was just as strong as before. She was between him and his weapon and he didn't doubt she knew that when she'd sat where she did. "I'm sure you've met our former king." 

"Yes, the king of the monsters. He came to us asking for help after you divided his army."

"Which only further proves my point. That fat waste of flesh never had our best interests in mind. The mewmans had already driven our people out far past lands where food could be grown easily or homes could be made safely. He would have given up everything we'd already had just to save his own neck and position while we continued to be persecuted." 

"Perhaps." Moon said, still watching Toffee with a look that could kill. Maybe literally depending on that wild magic she'd displayed earlier. "You never gave it a chance though, did you? Instead you murdered my mother."

"Yes... though I'd intended to kill him instead." Toffee revealed, Moon's expression changing to confusion. "Your mother was quite brave you know. Stepping in to save his life when she could have easily allowed me to cut him down. In my haste to see my mission to its end I'm afraid she was a casualty while the king made his escape." 

"You don't seem very broken up about it." Moon said accusingly, not believing for a moment this monster cared about anyone but himself and his own desires. 

"You came to kill me, did you not? When it comes to the intent to see change through to the end you have to commit yourself." Toffee looked at his hand. "Though it seems your commitment wasn't strong enough to see through to its end. That or it was simply your aim." 

"I'll let you decide which." Moon commented coldly. 

"Fair enough. So I'll come to the point, your highness. Your friend is currently my prisoner. You are currently my prisoner. My army is at your gates. I don't know what forces your kingdom has but I know if I and the other Septarians lead a charge into your kingdom there will be many more casualties."

"I thought you said you were getting to the point?" Moon retorted but she felt her resolve weakening with each word he said.

"Indeed. For our people to come together there must be a union of mewman and monster." 

"A... union?" Moon asked with confusion. "You want to start a guild in the kingdom?" 

"Not that kind of union your highness. A union between a male and a female. Many royal issues are resolved through such arrangements are they not?" Moon thought his words through further until it finally hit her.

"You... you want to marry a mewman woman?" Moon asked cautiously. 

"Not just any mewman woman. The only mewman woman that matters. The queen of them all." Toffee answered and Moon's eyes looked around as if she had trouble processing what he was saying. Since words were not coming to her Toffee took the initiative. "I suppose this would be a proposal of marriage to you, Queen Butterfly." 

"Absolutely not!" Moon shouted far louder than she intended. "Marry you? Marry my mother's killer? Have you gone mad!?" At the question Moon noticed Toffee's calm demeanor seem to crack. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, taking in a breath as his head tilted ever so slightly. It was only for that one moment and his expression became calm and cautious again right afterward but something about that small exposure of himself was terrifying. "Ab... absolutely... not." She repeated. 

"Very well. I suppose war it is?" Toffee asked. "We can go to war. Perhaps you even think your forces will win? You did suggest as much with your Magic High Commission and your trained soldiers."

"Of course they'll win." Moon said as she worked hard to steady her nerves. "If they don't kill you all where you stand you'll face imprisonment in some fashion or another. There won't be escape for you." 

"So you're willing to through away the lives of your people and your friends?" Toffee asked and a smile crept onto his face. She couldn't tell if this was intended or not after his previous unintended display of anger. "Even if we perish we will take some of them with us. Not the least of which that young fool who came here to save you." At his words Moon's hands clenched her dress over her heart. "Assuming you somehow don't die as well. But you likely won't leave this camp alive with a declaration of war. That would be the end of the Butterfly line would it not?" 

"I... can be replaced." Moon said trying to sound strong.

"Can you? No sisters. Not even a brother. Mother and father both passed on. Just one young queen against the world. And without her, Mewni loses their royal leader and inheritor of the throne. Sad ending for a kingdom." 

"Stop it." Moon said quietly. 

"Or the leaders of two nations join hands in matrimony and broker a peace between their people. Everyone lives, no one has to die. A much better alternative if I say so myself." Toffee reasoned and Moon wanted to spit in his face. He had already taken what was most dear to her from her life and now he wanted so much more. Her pride, her freedom, her very maidenhood. "Is death truly better?" 

"Ah... Ab... Absolutely..." Moon tried to repeat but found her words catching in her throat. Toffee sighed and looked down. 

"Very well. You are a woman of strong will." Toffee stood up and turned towards the exit. "I'll let my people know we ride for the gates. We'll prepare the executioners block for the boy. If you like I can allow you to go after him so you can have a word together first. It seems only right." He took a step forward but stopped after feeling a soft hand reach up to clench onto his wrist.

"Wait." Moon said, her arm shaking as she looked down at the floor. "Do you mean it?" 

"Do I mean what?" Toffee asked, wanting her to speak with clarity about her situation.

"That if I... if I marry you, no one has to die? No one at all?" 

"Well truthfully I was hoping to be rid of the Monster King after all this was over but I suppose banishment is just as good." Toffee said with some amusement in his voice and he felt the hand on his wrist grip tightly as she looked up at him. 

"Answer me!" Moon demanded. 

"Yes your highness, I mean it. I can hold true to my word." Toffee turned to face her now, looking down as he stood. "Does this mean you accept these terms?" His question made her body shake as she held back her tears. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction. To see her crumbling before him like a weak little girl. It was horrible but she couldn't see any other way out. Without her wand and with River at the point of a blade what choice did she have? 

"Yes." Moon said finally. Maybe River would hate her for this decision? But if he was alive to hate her she'd prefer that than him smiling in a casket. The Magic High Commission would certainly be furious with her, but thus far they'd proven useless in her greatest time of need. If anything was going to happen she had to do it herself. Only one person had to suffer, that was better than everyone suffering. "I accept." 

"Excellent." Toffee said with a dark glee to his voice. He placed his hand on her head and patted it affectionately. The feeling was awful. "I know this must have been very difficult for you and I want you to know I fully respect your wise decision during such a stressful period of your life."

"Do you?" Moon asked, her heart sinking as she thought of what her future would be like having such an evil creature as her husband. 

"Of course. As I understand it you're not the first queen of Mewni to take a monster as her husband, correct?" The comment made her think of Eclipsa. How she'd given Moon that spell to not only save her kingdom but also set her free. Everyone said she was the queen of darkness itself who abandoned her throne for a monster over her own husband. Yet looking at her situation now she thought Eclipsa would have done a better job as queen to save their people. At least she married a monster she loved. This was completely against what any of them had intended. "This time we can do it right." Toffee reached up and took off the shoulder pads that were made of mewman skulls. They had symbols painted on them similar to those of the past queens. It reminded Moon of her mother.

"I'll have the ceremony prepared for you at the castle." Moon said, the life having left her voice. Was she really going to do this? If she could get her wand back she could still finish him off. The first time she'd used that spell she felt something dark creeping up her arms towards her heart but that sounded like a welcome alternative to this.

"Oh yes, in due time we'll have to have all the pageantry and gala for the masses to attend. But that isn't necessary now." Next Toffee removed his boots and pulled off his shirt. It was at this point Moon noticed what was happening. 

"Are you preparing for a nap or something?" Moon asked in confusion but Toffee smiled in her direction. 

"I suppose it would be 'or something' out of those choices. For a marriage to be truly binding it must be consummated after all." Moon stared at him for a while, letting his words sink in as realization started to pierce through. Understanding what he intended Moon sprang to her feet and turned towards the entrance of the tent. However she did not make it far as Toffee's arms came around her, holding her against his chest and covering her mouth. She struggled and shouted against his palm but was unable to break free. "Shhh... there there now, no need to get all worked up." His words did little to calm her instead making her struggle harder. "Please stop and consider your actions. If you go running out that door my army will see you. They'll seize upon you. Once you're restrained what do you think will happen next to that boy we have tied up out there after I delayed his death a first time?"

She stopped struggling, her body no longer thrashing against him. All her strength focused on fighting back her tears. Toffee delicately removed her crown with the hand that had been over her mouth and cast it aside. His hand petting her hair as if she were a pet. "Please stop threatening River." Moon asked trying not to sound afraid. 

"It wasn't a threat, just a fact." Toffee corrected her. "You shouldn't be so surprised my queen. After all if we're truly to be married you would have to be comfortable with this, would you not?" His words made her hands clench into fists. They were sore from the dark magic that had flowed into them not even an hour ago. He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "I need your proof as well. Proof that you'll keep your word. This is the most obvious way to show your intentions are true." His arm released her and Moon took a step away, this time however she didn't run. Instead she turned around and hung her head downward, unable to face the reality that was before her. How could this be the way she'd end up married? It was all wrong. A scaled hand slipped under her chin and picked up her head to look into his reptilian eyes. They were frightening. "Now that's a good girl." 

"Don't do this." Moon pleaded. "Not like this." 

"I think we've gone over things enough as to why it must be like this." Toffee told her and Moon felt the dread creeping into her heart. "I'll make this straight forward for you, I hope there won't be need for much explanation. A lady as intelligent as you should understand what to do next." Moon turned her head away as the monster unbuckled the belt around his pants, removing his garments before her. To be sure she didn't insult him Moon forced herself to look forward for what was to come next, despite wanting to avert her gaze any other direction. She hadn't been sure what to expect but the erect, long and what appeared to be a white fleshy thing contrasted with his scaly exterior. It was about the most horrible thing she had ever come in such close contact with. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Moon responded quietly, wanting to be anywhere else but where she was at this moment. She briefly considered attacking what might be his one vulnerable area, but knew if it didn't cripple him instantly that that would be the final straw and he'd have River murdered and still take her by force. That was a risk she couldn't take no matter what she had to go through. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Moon stood still. 

"I thought there wasn't a problem?" Toffee asked, his patience growing thin as he stood naked before her expecting something for his efforts.

"I... I don't know what to do." Moon admitted. Before today she couldn't have even told you what boy she liked, let alone what you were to do with one when they were together. Now some terrible monster was forcing her into her first sexual encounter and her body was freezing up. 

"On your knees. Your highness." He spoke with such venom. Did he hate her? She hated him, despite how short of a time they had known each other. Events moving from her attempt to kill him to this far faster than should have been possible. Still she did as she was told and dropped down to her knees. Hesitantly she rose up with her hands and touched his erection, stroking it slowly. "There you are, I knew you'd catch on." 

It felt as bad as it looked. Moon's eyes went out of focus as her hands attended to their task, slowly stroking him. This wasn't what a queen was supposed to be doing. Her mother would have been so ashamed of her right now. The thought was enough to nearly cause her to break out in sobs, however Toffee interrupted her self loathing with his words. "Is this really the best you can do?"

"I've never done this before." Moon replied, fighting back all of her emotions and sounding as cold as possible.

"Clearly." Toffee retorted. "No matter, I'm not so uncaring as to let my bride go unassisted. Open your mouth my queen." The command was leading to an obvious end and Moon wasn't sure if she could handle what he was planning for her. 

"I... I can use my hands. I can still use my ha-" He didn't give her the option as his hands gripped around her head and his hips pushed forward. The monster's cock shoving into her mouth and Toffee holding her in place as Moon quickly learned to breath through her nose if she wanted to not suffocate. It tasted vile, like nothing she'd ever tasted before. The texture felt all wrong and she closed her eyes tightly to keep from pulling away with all of her strength. His hips kept moving back and forth, enough to let him slide against her tongue but never enough to let her pull away. She put her hands on his legs to brace herself, looking for a chance to pull away even though he never allowed it. 

"It is reassuring for me." Toffee said very pleased with himself. "To have a beautiful bride so inexperienced she's clearly a virgin yet still this pleasurable to fill her lips." Her hands turned into balled fists and she hit against his legs in feeble frustration. This wasn't some sort of consummation of a married couple coming together. He was just torturing her for the fun of it. Finally after what felt like an eternity he pulled her head back far enough to escape him. Coughing and catching her breath, Moon gasped for air and looked up at the monster with hate in her eyes. "Are you enjoying your lesson in how to please your husband?" 

"It... is very... educational." Moon said between gasps of air. She couldn't say how she really felt and risk angering him.

"Then let the lesson continue." Toffee said and pushed forward during one of Moon's gasps for air. She shouted in protest around him but it did little to stop his advances. His hands holding her head tightly as she learned how to endure the motions going into her mouth and touching at the back of her throat. She held back her gag reflex as he kept pushing against her mouth, her chin wet with the saliva dripping from his cock onto her face. When he finally pulled out again Moon took in her breaths through gritted teeth to keep her mouth closed. "Well I see you are learning at least." He complimented her. "Is it better than you could have hoped for?" 

"It meets my expectations." Moon said but kept her mouth closed tightly as she spoke, watching him to not allow another chance to take her by surprise. She felt his hand petting her hair as he looked down at her. 

"Now now, a couple should be honest with each other should they not?" Toffee asked smiling with a glint in his eye. "Tell me what's in your heart, Queen Butterfly. I want to hear it."

"...I hate you." Moon said plainly. "I hate you more than anyone I've ever met. You're vile and awful and I'd kill you now if I had the cha-" her words were cut short as Toffee took advantage of her open mouth again, pushing in and laughing. 

"Oh sweet little queen, you're much more beautiful when you're honest." The thrusting continued, Moon closing her eyes and enduring it for who knew how long. That was until he held one of the balled fists against his leg in his hand and looked at Moon's wrists, letting her head go so she could pull away and catch her breath again. "Though these hands are not very befitting of a monarch."

"More befitting than yours." Moon said as she spit on the ground, both to rid the taste from her mouth and let him know her feelings towards him. There was that moment again where she saw the shield crack. His teeth clenched on one side of his jaw and a small twitch to his neck as she brought up the wound on his hand. She didn't mind it this time, it felt good to hurt him in return. 

"Both of our hands are this way because of you." Toffee said as his grip increased on her fist. 

"You're wrong. We're this way because of you." Moon corrected him. "You think missing a finger matters? No, your hands are stained with innocent blood. Gallons of it to be sure. We are this way now all because of your actions."

"Oh my... it is true." Toffee said with a smile. "You are more beautiful when you're honest." Taking her by the arm Toffee swung Moon around to fall onto his bedding. He was over top of her in an instant and holding her down by her wrists. 

"Get off of me!" Moon cried out. 

"That is a lovely dress you're wearing. I suppose it would be a shame to rip it to tatters." He pulled her wrists together above her head, pinning her down to the ground with his strength and weight. Moon struggled to free herself but froze when she felt this right hand creeping up her leg. With the missing finger it was impossible not to know who the hand belonged to. An invader she'd always feel the presence of even if she couldn't see their face.

"This can't be the only way." Moon pleaded. "Not this..." 

"Wearing leggings beneath your dress? Such a proper woman. Clothed in fine garments that also protect you. Though ultimately not enough." She felt claws grip at the cloth beneath her dress and pull, ripping it and exposing her thighs. Toffee pulled out the shredded pieces of leggings and tossed them aside, his hand moving back up. There was only one thing left between them now.

"Don't do this." Moon pulled at her arms with all her might, moving her legs about to try and free herself. Though he had her positioned exactly how he wanted, completely unable to escape with her legs forced apart around his own. Clawed fingers hooked into her panties and pulled at them, tearing at the fabric. They weren't able to resist for long, Moon feeling them painfully ripped off her body and pulled out from under her dress. 

"White cotton. How very innocent." Toffee said as he looked them over. "I suppose we'll have to get you something more suitable after this being that you're now a married woman." 

"No." Moon said aloud, less to Toffee and more to fate itself. His body crawling over her further and her dress pushed back to exposed her legs. "No!" She whipped her head around, kicked her legs out and pulled at her arms but it was all useless. Never in her life had she felt so powerless. That is until the vile appendage of his pushed against her sex and penetrated inside of her. "Stop it!" Her eyes closed tightly as she winced. There was resistance, she was tight and difficult to enter but it didn't stop Toffee. Instead he kept shoving forward until finally her body couldn't resist any longer and the invader was inside of her. Moon shuddering and crying out with every inch that made its way in. He pushed hard, a deep thrust that penetrated all of her resistance and went inside. 

Moon's mouth hung open but she couldn't cry out any more. He'd finally taken the last of her strength along with her virginity. Legs ceased their kicking and rested as Toffee loomed over her. 

"I'm sure a proper lady such as yourself prefers things to be gentle." Toffee said with a wicked smile and began to thrust repeatedly. Moon grit her teeth as she endured him taking her against her will. She'd always questioned whether monsters were truly evil creatures in their hearts. While she never trusted them before this one showed her just how evil they could be. He leaned forward and licked her neck, Moon's body feeling a cold chill at the sensation. "Such a delicious girl, I could eat you up." 

"Try it." Moon said and suddenly moved her head up, biting hard on Toffee's nose. His body stopped moving into her and his eyes were wide with shock as Moon gripped as hard as she could with her teeth. Toffee pulled away from her and Moon pulled even harder back, taking some of the skin of his face. Panting hard she looked up at him, spitting out the skin to her side and glaring with hate. It was the most brutal thing she'd ever done but it felt wonderful and she wanted to do it again. Though the satisfaction didn't last long as Toffee's skin regenerated good as new after the attack. 

"Mmm... well that was quite pointless." Toffee said to her. "But if it's any consolation to you, that hurt like hell."

"Do you want to try my mouth again?" Moon asked, still breathing hard. "We can see how quickly that other part of you grows back. There's not much to it so it shouldn't take long."

"Oh my little newlywed, that fire in your eyes really convinces me this was the right choice." He pushed into her harder and Moon cried out in pain. His thrusting continuing as he stared into her eyes, Moon spitting curses at him the whole while. She couldn't hurt him, she couldn't stop him and even if she resisted it proved fruitless. At least she could insult him, it was all she had left. Though the vile monster seemed to enjoy her anger. So much that she felt him picking up in speed against her thighs. "Well it's about time we made this union official."

"Wait! Wait! Don't!" Moon pleaded as she began to resist anew. "Not inside! Please, don't do it inside! Anywhere else... I won't even fight you just anywhere else!" 

"Hmm... that is a tempting offer." Toffee considered. "However I'm afraid there is just no other option. As the new queen of Mewni you must understand the importance in having an heir to the throne." Moon kept trying to escape but it was no use, Toffee thrusting into her harder and harder until finally she felt him reach his end. His seed flowing inside of her body. She froze as the very last act of his dominance over her took place. He'd claimed her completely and she'd fallen to him like a castle built of cards. When he was finished Toffee let out a satisfied moan and pulled himself out from her, letting her wrists go as well. His cum dripping out of her pussy and onto her skin and dress beneath her. All of her willpower had faded away. "That had to be the most enjoyable sex I've ever had. Truly the married life is the best." 

"How could this be?" Moon said quietly to herself, unable to pick her body up off the floor of the tent. 

"Now I know it's cause for celebration but we can't be sure you're with child just yet after all. Not to worry, we'll have so many more opportunities to have a family in the future." Toffee said but Moon didn't react, she just laid on the floor in shambles. Slipping one hand under her back and another behind her head Toffee lifted her up into a sitting position, leaning her against his chest. She didn't fight him nor look his direction. By all accounts the Moon that had entered this tent was completely gone. Once full, proud and glowing she was now just a shadow of her former self. "It's all a bit much to process but there is so much to look forward to from here." He told her gleefully when suddenly an idea came to him. "Why this calls for an act of bonding. Something to show we're truly husband and wife." Taking her left hand in his right he lifted it up and turned her head to face him. "Watch closely now, this will be life changing." 

* * *

"So... what do you think The Lizard is gonna do with her?" A Minotaur like monster asked the other monster standing guard next to him. 

"The queen? Kill her I guess. She did take off his finger." The turtle monster with the spikes on his shell replied. 

"That was crazy right? I didn't think anything could hurt those Septarians. Everyone told me they were immortal." 

"Rasticore still hasn't come back. I don't think he plans to either. After seeing what happened to the general he probably got his first taste of what it's like to be weak against someone else."

"Good riddance I say. Guy was always a jerk. Thought he was better than all of us just because he could grow his arms back." The two monsters laughed between each other but the third party listening in didn't find it as amusing. 

"So even monsters can quarrel with one another?" The mewman captive on the ground behind them said to his two guards. 

"Quiet you! You're lucky we didn't just kill you right when The Lizard told us to." The Minotaur scolded.

"Yeah! Instead now you're the reason your precious queen is stuck in there with him." The two monsters laughed now at River. The blonde boy growling in reply but keeping his mouth shut after that comment. It was true this was all his fault. If he hadn't shown up Moon wouldn't have surrendered to the monsters. He had to make it right somehow. But they'd tied him up good and all of his struggling wasn't breaking the rope securing his arms. If only he had a weapon! Instead he'd just shown up with his Warnicorn who was now tied up next to the other monster's horses along with Lil Chauncey. They both had horns that could easily cut rope but he was too far away from them. All he had was his ridiculous outfit his parents had forced him to wear when he'd begun staying at castle Mewni. No sword, no spear, not even a hammer. Just a frilled scarf and a tiny crown. 

A tiny crown with a lot of pointed edges. 

"So after they're done in there think we're going to attack the castle?" The Minotaur asked. 

"Well yeah, why wouldn't we? It's the whole reason we came here in the first place!" 

"But she said if we killed her that there were other magic users up there that would come looking for us." 

"So what, we got her little wand in that box over there. If they could have stopped us in the first place they wouldn't have sent the queen by herself."

"Yeah, you're right, I bet after this is all over the general is going to figure out how to use that thing too." 

"Or destroy it. I don't think he likes there being something that can hurt him."

"Nah, it's a weapon! I'm sure the general would love to have a weapon like that. Hey maybe we can figure out how to get it to work for him and he'll promote us!" The Minotaur said gleefully as he considered what kinds of rewards Toffee would bestow upon someone that could give him something so powerful. His turtle friend didn't seem convinced.

"How would we even figure that out?" 

"Let's just ask the mewman how it works. Hey mewman, how do you..." The Minotaur trailed off, seeing a pile of rope laying on the ground where River had been moments ago. "He got away!" 

"Not exactly." A young voice said as a Warnicorn charged upon the monsters, crushing the Minotaur beneath his hooves and leaving him unconscious. The turtle picked up his sword but River was on him faster than he expected, tackling the monster onto his back and sticking him into the ground by his own spikes. River raised his hand to punch the monster in the face but its head and limbs retracted into its shell. "Going to hide are you? That's fine by me." Reeling back his leg River gave the shell a good kick, spinning it around like a top until the monster's limbs and head came rolling out from the dizziness. He stopped the spinning by landing his boot across the monster's head. 

Collecting the club and sword his guards had been holding while standing watch, River walked past the tents into the camp. His steed and Lil' Chauncey following behind him, the box containing Moon's wand secured to the back of her pig-goat. The other monsters looked up in surprise when River appeared and the boy grinned in a wild fashion that only a Johansen could manage. "So, who's ready to play!?" He didn't wait for an answer, taking to his enemies with a delightful violence they hadn't expected from any mewman let alone one so young. Club and sword swung wildly, most of the monsters keeping their distance rather than face the battle mad warrior. River only stopping when a familiar voice called out. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Toffee shouted as he emerged from his tent, River turning to face him with both weapons held high. 

"Release Queen Butterfly this instant or I'll beat you into a paste as many times as I have to! No matter how often you come back!" River cried in fury.

"Release her? Release her from what? She's no captive of mine." 

"Are you saying you killed her!?" River shouted feeling his blood boil.

"Far from it, boy." Toffee answered and moved aside to allow Moon to emerge from the tent behind him. River's anger washed away in relief to see her face again. 

"Moon! Oh I... Oh I'm so happy to see you safe!" River said as he dropped his weapons and approached the only girl that had ever made his heart feel like it could leap from his chest. As he got closer though he could see something was wrong. "Moon?" 

"That's enough, River." Moon stated clearly and coldly. Her eyes seemed far off and out of focus, the diamond marks on her cheeks no longer a vibrant pink color but instead having turned to a faded grey. She stood with her arms resting before her, right hand clasped over the left. "There's no more need for fighting." 

"I... I'm happy to hear that. So you worked out a peace treaty?" River asked and Moon looked away from him. "Queen Moon?" She still didn't answer, Toffee approaching her and placing an arm around her shoulder. 

"Indeed we have, boy." The Lizard said confidently. "No longer shall monster and mewman fight one another. We are to enter a new age of peace. One forged by the newly crowed Queen of Mewni, along with her new king." 

"K-king. But... who is...?" River stammered, he was stunned. Not just him but every other monster in the camp was looking at the couple before them in complete shock.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? She's chosen me to be her husband." Toffee answered, River taking a step back away from them as Moon wouldn't look him in the eye. 

"That... that can't be! That simply cannot be! She would never marry someone like you. You killed Queen Comet and drove out your own king! You're an evil creature!" River cried out, his hand ready to grab for the weapons he'd dropped earlier. However a soft voice put a stop to that before it could begin.

"Enough River." Moon said. "Please stop. I can't have you attacking the new king." River felt his blood turn to ice at her words. He simply didn't know what to do anymore, standing there dumbfounded as the terrible truth was trying to process in his mind. Toffee however was ready to act seeing an opportunity. 

"Still he did attack our people. Waging violent war upon the new citizens of Mewni. Such a thing cannot go unpunished." Toffee said with an evil smile and raised his hand. "So I decree that-"

"I am the one that makes the decrees." Moon said as her eyes turned upward to look at Toffee. "Not you. The queen passes judgement in the kingdom of Mewni." Toffee glanced down at Moon with the same cold expression she gave him, though lowered his arm at her words. "But you're right. A punishment is necessary." She walked away from Toffee, right out of the grip he'd placed upon her shoulder. The monsters looked around one another as they were dealing with the combined shock of the announcement that not only was Toffee the new king of the land they'd come to conquer but they were considered citizens. Still Moon was making things very clear whose hands the power and law of this land lied in. 

"Queen Butterfly... Moon. Please, I don't understand what's going on." River said feeling tears come to his eyes. "Why is this happening?"

"For peace." Moon responded. "To that end, River Johansen, you are hereby banished from my kingdom for your crimes against its monster citizens." 

"B-banished? I'm... I have to leave?" River asked, his mind a whirlwind of confused and painful emotions. He looked down at the ground as it felt like his legs might give out at any moment. However his head snapped back up as he felt two hands rest upon his shoulders. 

"Yes River, you are banished. You are to leave this kingdom as fast as you can. Take your steeds and go." Moon said as she looked him in the eye. 

"My steeds? But Lil' Chauncey is-"

"Do not question my orders, Johansen. Take your steeds and go back to the castle. Collect whatever clothes, weapons or books are important to you and return home immediately. Do you understand me?" River didn't understand. The pig-goat didn't belong to him. Nor did he have many belongings at the castle to begin with. Certainly not any books that were important to him. The only important book he even knew of in the castle belonged to the Queen herself. "Do you understand me?" Moon asked him again, the coldness giving way to the sadness behind her eyes as she spoke. 

"I... I understand. I'm to leave immediately." River responded. 

"Yes. Do not forget to take all the things that are important to you." Not just to him, but to her as well. He was finally starting to understand. "I don't want to have to see them in that castle when I return." 

"Of course your majesty. As you wish." River responded.

"Good. I shall now see you off in the traditional manner of your people." Moon explained out loud and leaned in, giving him a strong hug around his neck. The monsters all looked on confused by this after she was just banishing him but just accepted this was some odd way mewmans behaved. Toffee was glaring but he didn't dare speak up while things were technically still going his way. Before her arms release him she whispered in his ear. "Good-bye River, I'll miss you dearly." As she pulled her arms away it was only then that River noticed what she'd been hiding. Her ring finger had been severed from her left hand in much the same way as Toffee's own, a bandage tightly wrapped around it to stop it from bleeding. She hid her damaged hand quickly and looked away in shame as she stepped back from him. 

"Moon, your finger... what happened?" She wouldn't look him in the eye again but Toffee was staring directly at him, licking his lips where a bit of red blood was still present on the side of his mouth and on his teeth. River felt a rage building up inside of him but wasn't able to act upon it. 

"I have seen you off, leave immediately!" Moon commanded with a shout and River kept himself in check for her sake. Loading up Lil' Chauncey on the back of his Warnicorn and mounting it shortly after. 

"As you command Queen Moon." River said, thinking his next words over very carefully before deciding he had to say them. "...I love you." The confession not only catching Moon by surprise but the other monsters watching them as well. No one had time to respond though as River turned his steed around and road off as fast as he could for castle Mewni to collect the other prized possession of the Butterfly Family before anyone else could get their hands on it. Once he was gone Toffee approached Moon and put his arm around her again, the young queen doing all she could to hold back her tears of grief over her loss. 

"Don't let him get to you. Many young men become infatuated with beautiful women in power. Even after they've already made their decision on who to wed." 

"Yes... you're right." Moon agreed with him, looking at her damaged hand. Black veins running down her arm and a finger bitten off by her new husband's jaws. What kind of life could she possibly live like this? "Don't dwell on the past. We must focus on the future." She said to herself as a way to cope.

"Yes, indeed. So very wise of you my lovely queen. Shall we retire to our quarters before heading to the castle?" Moon nodded slowly and walked with Toffee back to his tent, the general giving commands that they were not to be disturbed while they rested. No monster dared speak, either out of fear of their new king or pity for their new queen. Quietly she disappeared back into the dark with him and out of everyone's sight.


End file.
